Carta
by Tory Moon
Summary: Carta de una Pottérica


**Carta**

**La verdad es que esto es parte de un proyecto de un blog en el que quise participar. No es ninguna historia, solo en mi carta a Harry Potter, a los personajes y a la misma J.K. Rowling.**

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leerla, entonces... Disfruta =)**

**Si no quieres tomarte el tiempo de leerla, te recomiendo que pases al final si encuentras esto antes del 16 de Diciembre de 2012 y te gustaría participar en algo bonito.**

**=)**

* * *

**Carta**

La verdad es que no sé cómo empezar esta carta. Me encanta escribir y a través de ellas expresarme. Ahora es distinto. Pensar que esto alguna vez llegue a las manos de J.K. Rowling o hipotéticamente a Harry Potter y/o el resto de sus personajes hace que uno piense que debe ser lo mejor. Así lo pensé en un principio. Vi esto hace tiempo y quería redactar algo bueno de verdad. Pero no se pudo. Esto debe ser espontáneo.

Supongo que debo empezar con el típico saludo. Hola. Soy Camila y tengo 16 años ahora. Soy de Chile y empecé a los 9 o 10 años –no me acuerdo bien, pero fue por esa edad– a leerte Harry –creo que me dirigiré a ti Harry. Me encantaría poder ir y saludarte, pero no puedo. Estás (n) muy lejos para mí. No tengo idea que decirte y voy a empezar a divagar.

Creo que todo fue un accidente. Te conocí abandonado encima de una mesa y no quise dejarte solo. Te conocía de nombre, pero nada más. Nos hicimos amigos. Tú y los demás. Ya eras grande y por eso quise conocerte desde que eras pequeño. Retrocedí y me dí cuenta de lo mucho que habías sufrido. Yo creo que yo en tus pies me habría quedado acurrucada, abrazada conmigo misma. La vida nos golpea Harry, todos los días lo hace, lo distinto es cuando unos son buenos y otros malos.

Me daba risa.

Me daba risa porque todo parecía ocurrirte a ti. Pero me enseñaste algo silenciosamente. Fuerza… amistad... perseverancia… lazos irrompibles… recuerdos que nunca se olvidan… adversidades que se superan… muchas cosas Harry y te voy a estar eternamente agradecida de ti.

Me hiciste reír.

Era chistoso verme a mí misma reír frente a un libro y que los demás me preguntasen por qué me reía. Y tenía dos opciones. O les explicaba la historia completa o me guardaba el secreto. La mayoría de las veces la compartí. Y se reían conmigo la mayoría del tiempo y otros solo daban una pequeña sonrisa. Me reía de mí misma que pensaba que me podría llegar la carta de Hogwarts y cuando fue mi cumpleaños N° 11 en Julio –que coincidencia, ¿no?– y la carta no llegaba me decía a mí misma que tal vez no iría a Hogwarts, sino que a alguna otra escuela en Chile.

Crecí y me volví realista.

Supe que la carta de Hogwarts tal vez nunca llegaría, pero eso no significó que me apartara de ti, Seguimos siendo amigos. Seguía riéndome contigo y los demás. No me importaba que estuviéramos lejos, seguíamos siendo amigos todos.

Hay que soñar, ¿no?

Me imaginaba a mí misma recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts. Dirigiéndome a las mazmorras a Pociones, a la torre de Astronomía, a la cabaña de Hagrid, al Gran Comedor, a la sala común. Tal vez sería Slytherin, me conozco, pero eso no significaba que no fuéramos amigos, ¿verdad?

Mi varita.

La hice yo misma. Todavía la tengo guardada entre mis ropas, esperando el día que el detector me deje tranquila y pueda usarla como corresponde. Es simple, madera de manzano, unos 25 centímetros y rígida. Aguarda limpia, dentro de mi armario para que nadie se asuste.

Estoy creciendo.

Uno madura mucho, ¿no? Vienen cambios, pero seguimos siendo amigos. La gente me dice que ya pasaron, pero la ilusión, la ficción, los juegos, las risas y todo lo demás que la acompañan no se quedan atrás.

No me molestan.

Puede que ahora te lo agradezca a ti Luna. Seremos rara y todo lo demás, pero soy así. Es mi voz, es mi personalidad, es Camila. Por mucho que las personas nos llamen Lunáticas, no me importa. Gracias por eso Luna.

Decisiones.

Draco… tú a mi edad cargabas con grandes cosas. Nunca te rendiste aunque la desesperación y la angustia te vencieron a momentos. A veces me enojo conmigo cuando las cosas no salen bien, cuando siento que me ha abandonado el mundo completo. Me acuerdo de tí y de lo fuerte que fuiste. Me digo que estoy siendo malagradecida por nimiedades y sonrío y respiró hondo. Eres mi preferido –lo siento Harry, pero así es– y será por eso que te admiro tanto. Las cosas eran de una forma, pero pudieron ser peor. Surgiste y creaste tu propio camino. Bravo.

Me falla.

La inteligencia no es lo mío. Ni sociabilizar. Es mi burbuja. A veces me gustaría ser un cerebrito simpático y ser una persona perfecta, pero no lo soy. Y me agrada. Hermione, tienes una cabeza gigante que a veces me daba miedito. Pero así eres y así te quiero. Quien como tú. Y Ron… a veces soy como tú. Me siento eclipsada muchas veces. Me sorprende. Yo hubiera corrido. No lo hiciste y estabas ahí, fiel amigo. Yo soy fiel amiga. Soy como tú muchas veces.

Me asusto.

Las cosas se vienen encima y veo que todos hacen algo. Todos se mueven y me siento inútil. Encuentro una ventana y voy por allí para crecer. No es fácil, pero de alguna forma surjo y puedo hacer que los demás se sientan orgullosos por la fuerza que poseo. Me acuerdo de tí Neville, y cómo empezaste y cómo te encontré finalmente.

Supongo que eso era, Harry. ¿Podrías compartirlo con los demás? Me gustaría que todos pudieran sonreír un poquito conmigo o por lo menos levantar el mentón con orgullo y autosuficiencia como tú Draco.

Es extraño, sé que solo existes y existen dentro de aquellas hojas y en nuestros corazones, pero te hablo como si fueras una persona de verdad. ¿Sabes por qué? Lo he dicho en todo esta carta y lo seguiré diciendo. Eres mi amigo. Todos lo somos.

Rowling… debes estar orgullosa de tí misma. ¿Ves lo que conseguiste? Creo que me he vuelto loca, pero una loca que está con los pies en la tierra y que tiene la cabeza suficiente para decirte GRACIAS.

Adiós chicos. Adiós chicas. Adiós Rowling.

Esto continuará. Lo aseguro.

* * *

**Eso es todo. La verdad, nada extraño.**

**Si deseas participar ****-esto va dirigido a los Pottéricos hispanos, los de habla inglesa ya tuvieron la oportunidad- y leíste esto antes del 16 de Diciembre (2012), entonces entran en la última página que está en mi perfil porque me cansé de intentarlo aquí. **

**Lo siento de verdad, para los que no alcanzaron. Fue bastante poco difundido y lo encontré de casualidad en Facebook, no me acuerdo dónde. La subí justamente para que conocieran de este proyecto y no precisamente para que... no sé la verdad.**

**Estoy empezando a divagar, así que...**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME! =)**

**PD: reviews solo si encuentras que es necesario. =)**

**PD: la había subido antes... la volví a subir porque la página no se veía y de nada serviría. Lo siento.**


End file.
